Falling for Good and Evil
by Double JMT
Summary: Finally, Kagamine Len falls for someone. But what will happen if there were two? Will he fall for good or evil? We'll just have to see for ourselves. Len X OC/Rin
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

A seven-year-old girl wearing a silver gown sat next to a woman on the ground. She was lightly shaking the woman awake. The girl was on a puddle of red, sticky liquid that smelled like metal. The little girl was confused and continued shaking the woman.

"Mommy?" She said innocently. There was a knife on her mother's chest that stained her gold gown. The little girl took it out and wiped the blood off her mother's gown.

A man suddenly jumped out from the blue bushes. Butterflies flew away as he began dragging his sword on the ground. The girl stood up from the ground and looked at the man. He raised the sword above his head and looked at the girl's eyes. They were pure on innocence despite their deadly shade of red. Her hair was tied up to a bun and a few locks of silver hair were in front of her face. The man couldn't help but feel guilty and place down his sword.

"I can't do it! **Argh!**" He screamed and threw his sword in front of the girl. He walked over to the dead woman and took off a few things from her. He stuffed them inside his satchel and slung it around the kid.

The man scooped up a little of the blood on his index finger. He made the little girl eat it, which she unintentionally did. Red and black smoke began hovering in the sky. The man shooed the girl away and she ran deeper into the forest. But alas, the smoke caught her and she was dragged away.

_Seven years later_

"**Where is my daughter?**" The evil king boomed. His wife soothed him down by stroking his back with her long black nails. He let out a small sigh and plunked himself down on his throne.

"Calm down, honey. She will be back soon." The queen said. The king let out a groan.

The trumpets began sounding the arrival of Akuno Musume, the daughter of evil. The black double doors burst open. A girl was standing behind it. Her face truly spoke the true meaning of evil. She has long silver hair let loose with short bangs in front and completed with a black headband. Her eyes were a shade of deadly blood red. Her skin was as light as snow, as if she didn't have blood at all. Behind her are a pair of black feathery wings.

She wore a white ruffled dress with long sleeves. A blue coat with black laces covered the white dress underneath. She wore long black socks that runs up all the way to her thighs. She had black boots on with black details on them. She carried a large silver scythe that was 5 feet taller than her. It was covered with blood.

Her name was no other than Akuno Musume.

(Outfit: .com/resultfiles/25053anime_dark_angel_) _(I'm sure you can imagine her hair and eyes)_

"Sorry I was late, dear mother and father._ Butlers these days can't pick the correct outfit for me._" Musume said and flipped her silver hair. His father calmed down and let out a sigh.

"It's OK, my princess. I am very glad you are here." The queen said. Musume bowed in front of them and fixed her posture.

"Now tell me, Musume, have you succeeded?" The king asked. Musume raised her silver scythe and showed the blood on it.

"Yes father. As you can see, killing can be messy but it was worth it. The kingdoms of Everenia have now fallen under my lead." Musume bragged. The knights cheered on and they all smiled in happiness. The king was very proud of her daughter.

"So father, so mother. Shall you give me my freedom to kill now?" Musume asked excitedly with an evil smirk.

"No." The queen spoke. Musume grew furious.

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO!**" Musume yelled at them. Her blood red eyes began glowing and a dark aura behind her began growing. Dark circles grew under her eyes as her hair began taking off in the air.

"Silence, Musume. We have other plans for you." The king said. She immediately returned to her normal evil state.

"Really?" Musume asked.

"We will send you to the human world. There, not only shall you kill, but cause chaos and disorder in the world. How does that sound?" The queen said.

"That does sound better. I'll do it!" Musume said.

"Very well. Tomorrow, the human world shall see the Daughter of Evil!" The king announced. Everyone in the court began cheering. Everyone bowed down before Musume. She smirked evilly as her eyes began glowing dark red.

* * *

><p><strong>DJ: 'Sup? First chapter sorta sucks. Please review and for those who are curious, I am a girl. We'll just have to wait for the other characters to appear. In the meantime, I shall continue playing Akuno Musume. <strong>

**Len: Can I say something?**

**DJ: GET LOST LEN BEFORE I DEVOUR YOU! *transforms into evil Musume with scythe***

**Len: 0_0 *flees for his dear life***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(Len's POV)

Another typical day here in Chetsune High. All of us were sitting on our desks bored to death. We were waiting for Miss Hyogo to arrive. Usually she's early but what's taking her so long? Rikou Hatsune, Miku's younger brother, told me that she was called by Mrs. Ito. He said something about a new student coming today. We hoped it was a guy so we have an additional member in the basketball varsity club. If it was a girl, I wish she was hot.

"Oh, oh! Miss Hyogo is coming!" Minhee Park yelled. The rest returned to their desks and sat down with their seatmates. Rikou, Sayatano Mokoto and I don't have seatmates because there are 17 boys but only 14 girls.

On cue, the door swung open. Miss Hyogo came in with her blue tray of paper work. She faced us first and we all bowed down. Once we fixed our posture, we all faced her.

"Good morning, teacher!" We all greeted.

"Good morning. Sit." She said with her friendly tone. We all sat down and some of the students pulled their chairs closer, making that annoying metallic sound.

"Miss Yamagana, have you checked the attendance?" Miss Hyogo asked. Gim Yamagana nodded and stood up from her seat. She handed the checklist to Miss Hyogo.

"Very well." Miss Hyogo said and Gim returned to her seat. Kiss up…

"Class, we have three new students today." Miss Hyogo began. Everyone became curious and started whispering to each other. Miss Hyogo pounded on the gable and everyone shut up.

Whoa, wait! _Three!_ I thought there was only one!

"I want you all to be nice and welcome them. Join them for lunch and take them around the school. Please make them feel welcome." Miss Hyogo said. She looked to her left and signaled for the new students to come in.

Everyone literally dropped their jaws. Three girls came inside the classroom.

The first girl resembled a geisha. She has incredibly fair skin, black eyes and silky black hair tied up to a high pony tail that almost touches the floor. Her hair was so shiny, it reflected the classroom's light. She wore a deep V-neck blue sailor blouse with white details. It had long sleeves and the blouse was pretty tight, you can see her big…never mind. She had a high blue skirt on that was slightly below her knee. She has knee high sock on with high heeled black shoes. There's a red band on her arm that spelled "Sato".

(I don't have a picture, but her uniform is similar to the one in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya)

The second girl made me feel all queasy. She kinda looked like me! She has a light complexion, blue eyes and blonde hair. Her bangs were held back by white clips and she had a big white bow on her hair. She wore a white hanging sailor top with yellow details and a yellow bow. She had mini black shorts on with a yellow belt. She had arm and leg warmers on and on her feet were black sneakers. She has a necklace with a G Clef pendant.

The third girl…Well, she already scared the crap out of me! Her skin is really light, as if she didn't have blood or anything. Her eyes were glowing red and her hair was silver. It had a black headband on it to hold back some strands of hair. She was wearing a black sailor top with white details and a blood red bow. She wore a fluffy black skirt with ruffles on them. She had black socks and black boots on. To make her outfit complete, she has lace arm gloves on. But I can't deny her incredible S-line figure and…never mind.

(Outfit: .)

"Alright, please introduce yourselves." Miss Hyogo said.

"Hi everyone! My full name is Sato Kira. I'm 14 and I came from Tokyo's All Girls Academy. It's a pleasure being here with you all." The first girl said and bowed after saying the last sentence. She's a pretty fluent speaker.

"OK. And you?" Miss Hyogo and pointed to the blonde one.

"Umm…Hi, I'm Kagamine Rin. I'm also 14 and I transferred for Tokyo's Local Academy." She simply said. Hold on! Her last name is _Kagamine_! Awkward…But that is so cool that we have the same last name! We also look the same. Oh great, I'm starting to dream again.

"OK. And finally, you." Miss Hyogo said and pointed to the silver haired one. I was a little terrified to look straight into those red eyes of hers.

"Hi. I'm Akuno Musume and I'm 14 years old as well. I transferred from Liang Mi Academy in China. I hope we'll get along." She said in a simple way. Her voice sends shudders down my spine.

"Thank you, dear. Now, to pick your seatmates. Let's see…" Miss Hyogo began looking at the three empty seats.

"Kira, please sit with Sayatano Mokoto. He's over there." Miss Hyogo said and pointed to him. He raised his hand and Kira bowed, walked over to her seat and immediately settled down.

"Rin, please sit with Len. And Musume, sit down with Rikou." Miss Hyogo said. Score! In your face, Rikou! I looked at him and he had a petrified look on his face. Rin started unpacking her stuff and so did Musume and Kira.

"Nice to meet you, Rin. I'm Len. Kagamine Len." I said and stuck out my hand. She gladly shook it.

"Very nice to meet you. Well, this will be a good year indeed." Rin said. Yes, yes it will!

(End of POV)

(Musume's POV)

Great! I have to attend school here in the stupid human world too! **ARRGGGHHH**! Seriously, I know I'm super smart but why did mom and dad send me here? It's full of goodie-two-shoes! Especially this dork sitting right next to me. It's a good thing he's already afraid of me otherwise I'd have to make him fear me.

"H-hi…" He said.

"Whatever. Rikou, right?" I said. He nodded.

"Whatever." I said again and fixed my attention back on the teacher.

I can't _wait_ for the day this world will go down in flames! But father said evil already lurks around here. Still, I can kill as much as I want. Go me! Mwuahahaha!

* * *

><p><strong>DJ: Hey guys! Please review my story. Big no no to silent readers! Oh, by the way, I am Akuno Musume in the story. That is all! Love you all!<strong>

**Len: What ever happened to the "Daughter of Evil"?**

**DJ: Get lost, Kagamine.**

**Len: But I want to say something!**

**Miku: I do too! Wow, I have the cutest little brother ever! He's way cuter than Mikou.**

**Mikou: *from another room* I heard that!**

**Rin: Yey! I finally made an appearance!**

**DJ: GET OUT! *turns into Musume with scythe***

**Rin & Miku: RUN AWAY! *runs***

**DJ: Hey, why ain't you running?**

**Len: I want to say something!**

**DJ: NO!**

**Len: How about this? *whispers***

**DJ: Deal!**


End file.
